Friend or Foe?
by maskedmaddness
Summary: Mary is a complicated woman. Is she a villain or hero? When she meets Steve Rogers and Tony Stark she might change her mind on where she stands. Spideypool and Stony! Don't know where I'm going with this.


**A.N So I kinda decided to bring in another not really known marvel character. I haven't seen any fanfics on her so I thought it would be fun to add one in myself I guess... Hope you like it! :)**

 **P.s I have no idea where I am going with this. Sorry I'm not good at writing.**

Mary woke up screaming. She sat up and looked around her. Her covers were on the floor and her body was shiny and sticky from sweat. She closed her eyes and ran her hands through her hair. She looked at the time.

"Wow, 11:30," she said to herself, "a new record."

She laid back down and closed her eyes. Falling asleep relatively quickly.

She was back there. It was hell. Men coming in and out constantly touching her body every day. She couldn't handle it. She felt like shit every day and was slowly going mad. So when the man in red with devil horns on his head came in, she thought nothing of it. She would let one of the other girls take this one. She was going home after all. Until someone jumped out and they started fighting she hid behind a table. When all the girls ran out to go see who he was and what was happening she thought her time had come to leave.

Everyone was rushing out and she was in the crowd. But then something hit her in the head she was knocked out as she started falling through a window. Glass shattering sticking to her clothes as she went down.

A hand grabbed her foot and she hit her head on the building. almost killing her. He put her back in the brothel. Blood was spilling from her head as daredevil fought the other man.

She woke up again this time putting on running shorts a T-shirt that said Nike on it and bright pink Adidas. She left her house. Grabbing her phone and headphones so she could listen to music while running. She turned on her phone looking at the time. she put on some music and started running. She ran through New York going through alley ways and making her way to the park.

"Oh hey Mary," said Steve and he jogged by her.

She didn't respond until she looked over and saw him next to her. He waved and smiled laughing as he did so. She took out her headphone and said, "Oh hey Steve. Sorry I didn't hear you," she waved a headphone in the air, "I had my headphones in. So how've you and Tony been?"

"He's still as stubborn as ever but everything is as good as it could get. How about you?"

"Better than usual," she laughed.

They both stopped and started walking together for a little while. "So...," Steve said breaking the silence, "are you going to be coming in for another check-up anytime soon?"

"I think I will. I just have to call and schedule something with Doctor Banner. I have been able to subside my break outs more often than not. Sometimes they will happen and I will wake up to my whole apartment a mess. . . Everything on the floor. My costume and things that I've sworn to keep behind me. It's scary," Mary said looking at the ground watching her footsteps.

"Yeah. Hey I have an idea," Steve said with a grin. "Oh really? what is it?" Mary said with a raised eye brow. "come over for dinner tonight. You can meet mine and Tony's boy and we can just catch up like old times!"

Mary smiled and looked at her feet again. "Yeah that would be fun. what time?" she asked as she looked up and smiled at him.

"6:00. Maybe we can also schedule an appointment with Banner while you're there."

"K sounds good. Thank you Steve."

She ran off in the other direction and went home.

As she walked into her house she started getting undressed. She looked in the mirror at herself examining what she was going to wear to dinner.

"Are you really going out like that?"

"Stop. Get out of my head. Get out of my head."

hear heart was racing she took deep breaths and looked at herself again, "Did you really think you could get me out that easy? I'm here to stay this time. You are never going to get rid of me," Mary fell on her hands and knees and screamed at the top of her lungs "GET OUT. I DON'T WANT YOU HERE!"

She started crying, then suddenly stopped and looked up at herself in the mirror again laughing at the image.

"Time to get dressed," she said grabbing out a black leather pants a belt that held various pouches, a white top that showed her belly button, and a white mask that covered half of her face. She got dressed, walked out to one of her drawers and opened it. she looked down at the various weapons that shined brightly. she pulled out a knife, 3 smoke bombs, and a small 22 caliber pistol. She loaded it and pulled out some ammo that she knew she was going to need.

"Time to cause some havoc in New York City!"

She started walking to her door grabbing a black leather jacket and high heeled boots that went up to her thighs.

She walked out the door waving at various boys as they whistled at her as she walked by. When one guy walked pasted her, smacking her ass on the way by she turned around and laughed manically. She held out her hand and a ball of fire had appeared. a woman nearby screamed causing the man to turn around. She laughed again and threw the ball of fire at him.

He flew backwards the ball of fire making a hole in his chest. He took big gusts of air breathing in heavily. She walked over to him and poked him in the chest causing a green liquid to eat its way through his skin. He screamed in pain and slowly stopped breathing. She looked at him, "That'll teach you not to mess with me ever again. Not that you could anymore anyway."

She walked off and yelled out "DOES ANYBODY ELSE WANT SOME OR DO I HAVE TO COME AND FIND YOU?" people ran and the Avengers came.

"OOOH! Wow. The big Avengers team. You all think that I am going to tell you who I am and then turn myself in don't you?"

"Well that's what we were hoping that you would do, but I take it that's not going to happen is it?" said Captain America

She smiled at him, "I like you. You're a smart ass. Nope that's not gonna happen," she started to run away sprinting as fast as she could.

Running into an alley way she saw a gas can, kicking it over as she passed it. She turned around as stopped throwing a small amount of fire at the can causing it to block the Avengers' path as they tried to catch up with her. Ironman flew over it and Captain America talked to him and told him what to do while trying to intercept her. But before they could catch her she has disappeared.

Typhoid Mary, Mary's other personality, had turned around the corner and stopped putting her hands on her knees and taking deep breaths. She ran again heading for her apartment. When she got there Typhoid Mary had left. Mary staggered in taking deep breaths and crying slightly.

She walked over to the room and calmed herself down changing into a gray and black dress with black heels. She was about ready to get out of her house when there was a knock on the door.

she opened it up to see men in suits standing there, "Hi may I help you?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes this is Mary's house correct?"

"Uhh yes. Is there anything I can help you two gentlemen with?"

"Yeah may we speak with Mary? It's urgent."

"Your speaking to her now. But you have to hurry. I'm going to be late for dinner if you don't."

"OK. We have seen that you haven't paid your rent in awhile. We are here to tell you that you have a week to pay."

Mary's expression dropped. She knew that if she couldn't get the money in time typhoid would come out and rob a bank or something extreme like that. she didn't want any more trouble. "alright I will pay that as soon as I can. Thank you," she shut the door and used some of anxiety methods Banner had taught her.

She grabbed a bottle of liquor and had some sips straight from the bottle.

"Alright Mary," she said talking to herself in the mirror, "Time to go meet up with Tony and Steve, meet their son, have a great dinner, and if you're good stop by a bar afterwards. Or work the night shift. Time to go. Breath. Don't be nervous," she took a deep breath, grabbed her purse, and left for the Avengers tower.

 **A.N: While I was writing this authors note, I found a bug in my drink... Great... Anyways, I hope you enjoy this. I don't know if I'm going to continue writing this because I'm not all that happy with it, but I will hopefully continue. Thank you so much for reading this. Spideypool and stony will come later in the story.**

 **I probably should explain who typhoid Mary is while I'm here. She is a Marvel villain who was thrown out of a brothel window by Daredevil causing her to hit her head and devolpe multiple personality disorder (MPD) and giving her a hate for men. She has 3 personalities that I know of: Mary, who is a pacifist and a kind person, Typhoid Mary who is a silly yet scary person who can change her mood in a blink of an eye, and Typhoid who is a personality that barely ever comes out she is full of bloodlust and a hate for men. This is one of my favorite female villians because she has a good and bad side to her making her, I feel like, really fun to write with.**

 **Sorry for making this so long I will leave you alone now... Bye :)**


End file.
